The following description relates to a fluid application device for applying a fluid to a strand of material, and in particular, a fluid application device having a strand engagement device to position the strand relative to a nozzle assembly for applying the fluid to the strand.
Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods.
A plurality of elasticated strands may be positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, allow for flexibility fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with an adhesive in the form of a glue fiber. In one configuration, the strands are fed past a nozzle on an adhesive application device. The nozzle may include a plurality of outlets through which the glue fiber may be discharged. A second fluid, such as air, may be discharged through separate outlets to control the application of the glue fiber such that the glue fiber is vacillated across the respective strands as the strands pass by the nozzle.
The strands may be fed from a strand supply, adjacent to the fluid application device and by the nozzle where the glue fiber may be applied. The strands pass by the nozzle at a predetermined distance for the glue to be discharged from the nozzle and applied to the strands. However, the fluid application device, and in particular, an applicator head which includes the nozzle, may operate at high temperatures to either melt the glue, or maintain the glue in a melted state for discharge from the nozzle. The applicator head may be at such a temperature that heat radiating from the applicator head, including the nozzle, may burn through or otherwise weaken or damage the strands when the strands are positioned at the predetermined distance from the nozzle for application of the glue onto the strands. This issue may arise during a static line condition, i.e., a condition where the strands are stationary. Positioning the strands at a distance greater than the predetermined distance during an active line condition may result is excess overspray of the glue (i.e., discharged glue not received on the strands), reducing efficiency and increasing material waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid application device having a device that engages the strands to move the strands between a first position where the strands are sufficiently spaced apart from the fluid application device to prevent or limit burning or other heat damage to the strands during a static line condition and a second position where the strands are positioned sufficiently close to the nozzle for adequate adhesive application onto the strands during an active line condition.